Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama All-Stars
Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama All Stars is another upcoming sequel to Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Island planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is unknown when it will be made. Plot This film is an all-star season which features a return of fourteen of the strongest contestants from both the first and second generation cast. This is the first season to feature characters from two different generations competing together. The theme for this season is "Heroes vs. Villains" which means the competitors were separated into teams based on their past performance; with protagonists or "Heroes" from each season having to face off against each season's antagonists or "Villains". List of Episodes |} Trivia * Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Ash, Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Louis, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil DeVille, Kimi Finster, Dil Pickles, Angelica Pickles, Baloo, Bagheera, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Robin Hood, Little John, Jack Skellington, Zero, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Ratigan, Fidget, the Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, Percival C. McLeach, Hades, Pain and Panic, Dr. Facilier, Lawrence, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Rothbart, Judge Claude Frollo, the Evil Queen, Gaston, Lady Tremaine, Oogie Boogie, Coco LaBouche, Mother Gothel, Sheldon J. Plankton, Shere Khan, Kaa, Yzma, Cruella De Vil, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, and the Grand Duke of Owls will guest star in this season. * Unlike the other Winnie the Pooh/Total Drama seasons, this will be the only one of these in which the guest villains will be anti-heroes. From the start of this season, they will be on the Villainous Vultures team helping Heather, Alejandro, and Scott, as well as plotting revenge on Pooh and his friends. When Mal causes Alejandro's elimination, the guest villains will team up with Pooh and his friends to get rid of Mal. * After the teams merge, Ratigan will ask Icy, Darcy, and Stormy to keep an eye on Scott to make sure he doesn't get into trouble with Fang again. In the episode, "The Bold and the Booty-ful", the Trix will rejoin the other villains to help Scott try to get the diamond from Fang after being informed by Ratigan and the other villains that Mal had caused Alejandro's elimination. * The episode Sundae Muddy Sundae will include a new version of "Are You In or Out" from Aladdin and the King of Thieves. with Ratigan dubbed as Sa'Luk and the guest villains dubbed as the thieves, as the villains plot to team up with Pooh and his friends to bring Mike back in control and get rid of Mal in order to avenge Alejandro for his elimination. * Mal will return to get his revenge on Mike, Pooh, his friends, the heroes, and the villains in ''Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion''. * The storyline continues in the 2-part Pooh's Adventures Treasured Tales episode, The Dreadful Castle of Dr. Blokanitch and Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Pahkitew Island. * In this crossover season, Pooh believes Courtney could still have some good inside of her, while his friends viewed her as a traitor for being involved with Gwen's elimination in ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama World-Tour''. When Rabbit's plan to get teach Courtney a lesson by having her act a selfish and villainous move succeeded into having her placed on the villains team and Gwen on the heroes team failed due to Duncan risking his life to defend Gwen in the episode Saving Private Leechball, he reluctantly agrees to allow Duncan to be one the heroes team, in which Pooh and his friends warmly welcome him ever since he teamed up with them during ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Action'' until his elimination when they scold him for his whole bad boy behavior, including blowing up Chris' cottage (despite their dislike of him) in the episode You Regatta Be Kidding Me. In the episode Suckers Punched, Pooh and his friends will forgive Courtney once she apologizes to them for how abusive she acted to Gwen when she realized how much they cared about her until they learn she double-crossed Gwen in the episode Sundae Muddy Sundae by planning to eliminate her before the finale, thus destroying their alliance and their friendship. However, Pooh and his friends will forgive Duncan and Courtney again once they rekindle their relationship and learn from their mistakes in ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Stoked''. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:RatiganRules Category:Censored TV series